William Turner Sr.
William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, Sr. is een fictieve piraat in de Pirates of the Caribbean-filmtrilogie. In de eerste film wordt er enkel over hem gesproken, maar in de tweede en derde film speelt hij wel mee. Hij wordt gespeeld door Stellan Skarsgård. Omdat hij lid is van Davy Jones' bemanning is Bootstrap Bill veranderd in een soort zeewezen. Hoe langer iemand Davy Jones dient, des te meer en meer verliest die persoon zijn menselijkheid en wordt een zeewezen. In de films was "Bootstrap Bill" de enige van Jones’ bemanning die niet via computeranimatie werd neergezet, maar gewoon gespeeld door een acteur. Biografie Voor de films Bill Turner was een Engelse zeeman die zijn vrouw en zoon, Will Turner, achterliet in Engeland om zijn fortuin te zoeken in het Caribische gebied. Door onbekende omstandigheden werd hij echter een piraat, maar hij liet zijn zoon altijd denken dat hij een respectabele en eerlijke zeekoopman was. "Bootstrap Bill" werkte op de Black Pearl toen die nog onder bevel stond van Jack Sparrow. Toen de eerste stuurman Hector Barbossa een muiterij tegen Jack organiseerde, was Bootstrap Bill de enige die tegen was. Na de muiterij zette de Pearl koers naar het eiland Isla de Muerta, waar de schat van Cortez lag. Deze schat bleek echter vervloekt te zijn en veranderde alle piraten in levende skeletten. Bootstrap Bill vond dit de perfecte straf voor het verraad tegen Jack. Om te voorkomen dat de vloek zou worden verbroken stuurde hij een van de gestolen goudstukken naar zijn zoon Will. Woedend liet Barbossa Bootstrap Bill overboord gooien met een kanon aan zijn benen. Pas daarna besefte hij dat hij Bill’s bloed nodig had om de vloek te verbreken. Hier gebruikt hij uiteindelijk het bloed van Will Turner voor. Dead Man's Chest thumb|left|298px|Jack krijgt het teken van BillOmdat thumb|left|298px|Bill en Joneshij ook bij de bemannig van Hector Barbossa hoorde was Bill ook onsterfelijk. terwijl hij op de bodem van de oceaan zat werd hij gevonden door Davy Jones. In ruil voor zijn vrijlating zou hij Jones gedurende 100 jaar dienen aan boord van zijn schip, de Flying Dutchman. Als Bill, de zwarte vlek aan Jack Sparrow heeft gegeven, en heeft uitgelegd dat de kraken eraan komt gaat hij terug naar de Dutchman, nadat hij terug is en hard aan het werk komt hij per toeval zijn zoon Will Turner weer tegen na 10 jaar. Hij vertelde Will dat als Jones' hart zou worden doorboord door iemand, zou Jones sterven en al zijn bemanningsleden weer vrij zouden zijn. Via een dobbelspel probeerde Will de sleutel van de Dead Man's Chest(kist) te winnen, met zijn eigen vrijheid eveneens op het spel. Bootstrap deed ook mee en verloor opzettelijk om Will te bevrijden. Hierdoor moest Bill echter voor altijd Jones' dienaar worden. Will wist te ontsnappen met de sleutel en kwam op een schip terecht wat aangevallen werd door de kraken, Bill dacht dat zijn enige zoon dood zou zijn en wordt gevangengenomen en opgesloten, maar helaas wist hij niet dat zijn zoon het heeft overleefd en in gevecht voor hem is gegaan tegen Jack en Norrington, en het hart is verloren gegaan aan James Norrington. At World's End thumb|298px|Bill gaat het hart van Will uit snijdenIn de derde film dient Bill nog steeds Jones. Hij is langzaam zijn geheugen aan het verliezen en hoort al bij het schip. Wanneer Elizabeth ook op de Flying Dutchman als gevangene wordt opgenomen ontmoet ze Bill ze is verbaasd dat hij, haar naam weet terwijl ze hem nog nooit heeft gezien, hier krijgt ze van Bill een kleine uitleg over Davy Jones en dat je, na het doorboren van zijn hart, de Flying Dutchman moet vervangen want de Dutchman heeft een kapitein nodig, Elizabeth vertelt Bill dat Will hem komt redden, op het ene moment lijkt hij heel erg blij te zijn maar als hij zich beseft dat hij hem niet kan redden vanwege Elizabeth, zegt hij haar dat hij niet hoeft te komen, als Elizabeth hem probeert te overhalen, is hij het allang weer vergeten dat het gesprek heeft plaatsgenomen en helemaal blij dat Will hem komt halen. Als Admiraal Norrington Elizabeth komt bevrijden liet hij de deur van de gevangenis openstaan en Bootstrap Bill kon zo ontsnappen, terwijl ze vluchten wordt Norrington gestoken door Bill en valt dood neer. thumb|300px|Bill is weer vrij van de vloekIn het eindgevecht verschijnt Bill opeens, en komt in gevecht met zijn eigen zoon Will, niet wetend dat, dat zijn zoon is, als Will ziet dat Elizabeth in gevaar is steekt hij het mes naast hem neer in het hout, en gaat Will Elizabeth proberen te redden wat niet lukt en Jones steekt hem neer, als Bill naar het mes kijkt weet hij opeens dat Will zijn zoon is en bessefend dat hij net neer is gestoken, Bill gaat op Jones af en slaat hem neer, als Jones hem heeft overmeesterd en hem probeert te doden, steekt Will met behulp van Jack en Elizabeth door het hart, als Bill kijkt naar het lijk van zijn zoon, met de bemanning om zich heen pakt hij het mes een snijdt hij het hart van zijn zoon Will uit, en de Flying Dutchman verdwijnt in de golven. Als de Flying Dutchman uit de golven herrijst met Will aan het roer, ziet Bill dat hij weer normaal is geworden na een lange tijd, en wordt hij de stuurman van de Dutchman onder het gezag van zijn zoon. Categorie:Dead Man's Chest Categorie:At World's End Categorie:Crew of the Flying Dutchman Categorie:Black pearl bemaning Categorie:The Curse of the Black Pearl